


Vision

by AmbiBambiii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiBambiii/pseuds/AmbiBambiii
Summary: A short oneshot which entails a girl who can't seem to find the beauty in the world anymore.Following are two epilogues told by the girls in their respective POV.





	1. Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my proofreaders for editing my story! This was a /somewhat/ belated Christmas present for a friend of mine, but I thought some of you guys would like to read it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it if you do take the time to read this! I really appreciate it.

I’m colorblind.

Well, not literally. Colorblind in the sense that my world has become so dull that everything appears devoid of life. Things that are supposed to be vibrant are subdued and lackluster. I don’t know when this happened, but it did. Even watching μ's did not bring back the color into my world. The colors are still here- the vibrance is not. 

People often tell me that my eyes shine the most due to the contrast of my black hair and that Ruby’s hair burns passionately, as if a fire that can’t be contained. However, her hair appears faded; like rust that appeared due to the corrosion of metal. 

I look into the mirror and see nothing. No gleam, no shining of the eyes. To me, my eyes are clouded over- the same as you mixing all of the paints you have into one. A swampy, cloudy green. 

Just as gradual as the flat, lifeless colors came into my life, did the spirited, vivacious hues come back to it. 

Perhaps my life started changing the moment Ruby brought her home to play with, but I did not notice she was the one until only recently. Only when I had held her with such fragility did I realize that it was her that brought the color back into my eyes. 

Hanamaru was a quiet girl. Though not as silent as Ruby, she often did not have much to say. I learned from their interactions that she preferred to stay isolated and read books. 

Perhaps it was her smile that stole my heart from the start. 

When I saw her for the first time, she blushed, obviously flustered at my appearance. It was understandable; I had dropped in momentarily to check on them and see if they were doing alright. I had popped out of the door behind them, surprising both of them.

“Are you two alright?” I asked, not thinking about anything in particular. Ruby shook her head no, and Hanamaru turned around to see who was speaking to them. When she saw me up close, blood had spread across her cheeks as she bowed.

“Um, yes, we’re alright! My name is Kunikida Hanamaru, zura… Forgive me for the intrusion!” 

“It’s fine,” I said with a smile. “Any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine.” 

She gave me a bright smile, and I believe it was then when the world began to gain its color, once more. 

\--

Ruby has gone out to the city to visit some of our relatives. I wasn’t able to join due to student council work. While I was working on documents, I heard someone at our door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see who it was. 

“Hanamaru?” 

“Yes! Uh, I know Ruby’s out of town but, my grandma is going to the hospital for her checkups today, and my mom told me to stay here while they go to the hospital. I-Is it okay if I stay here, zura?” 

“Of course. You can stay in Ruby’s room, if you’d like.” I say, gesturing her in, leading her down the hallway. 

Hanamaru peeks into Ruby’s room first before entering in. She mutters to herself and to the Ruby in spirit, “Pardon for the intrusion.” I don’t say anything in reply, but I smile and pat her head. 

Was that too much? 

I quickly glance down to see her reaction, and it appears as though she has a smile on her face, biting her lips as she looks around the room. 

If I’m honest, that smile could kill me if it wanted to. I patted her head for a few seconds more before going to the kitchen and making some tea for her. 

Ah.

What teacup did she like again? 

I stand in front of the cabinet of teacups, as all of the colors merge together into a faded brown color. 

These teacups look the same. 

A cold sweat starts to drip from my forehead as I am, suddenly, anxious and worried about choosing the wrong cup for her. I glance at every corner, scanning each one for a familiar pattern that I’ve seen her use before, but all of the patterns are blurred and everything looks identical to one another. My legs are shaking- not just my legs, my whole body is shaking. Each teacup I touch shakes uncontrollably, and it feels like they’re all going to fall and crack. I’m frantically searching for the correct one. What if I slip up? Hanamaru won’t like me then. She’s going to hate me if I do. If I don’t get this right she’ll hate me. She won’t like me at all because I’m dumb. She won’t like me- 

“Dia-chan, the tea smells good,” I hear her say as she put her hand on my shoulder. Whether that was for reassurance or just because, needless to say, the tense feeling that I had once before dissipated. I let out a deep breath, and, with her hand on my shoulder, I get the sense of support as the blurred patterns begin to sharpen and the musty colors of the teacups begin to restore themselves of their original ones. Though the colors are extremely diluted, I am able to recognize the same teacup that Hanamaru always uses. I choose it from the rest, and hold it up to her. 

“Is this teacup alright?” I ask, but already knowing the answer. 

“Yup! It’s my favorite, in fact.” She replies back to me, giving yet another bright smile. This time, I smile back at her before looking away quickly in order to serve the tea. 

I set the cups down on the table, and watched as she took a sip from the cup, and before long I noticed a change in her eyes, as if they were shining. 

“How does it taste?”

“It tastes perfect… Just like the person who made this…” She replied softly. I blushed, and attempted to make light of it.

“Oh, stop joking, Hanamaru.”

“I’m not,” She replied back, looking at me earnestly. “Dia, you’re perfect! You can sing, you can dance, and you have so much leadership. You’re even the student council president. And compared to you, a star, I’m just a tiny grain of sand…”

“But even in a grain of sand you can see the universe,” I blurted. How could she think so little of herself? No one is perfect, that’s true- but our flaws is what makes us ourselves. 

“Hanamaru, you are wonderful. Maybe athleticism isn’t your expertise; but that doesn’t make you any less than anyone else. We all love you for who you are, not what you can’t do,” I continued in a softer, gentler voice, and reached across the table to cup her cheeks, directing them to my eyes. 

Her eyes are golden… Just like a drop of honey dropping, it shimmers in the sunlight, so clear and beautiful that you could almost see through it. When I look into her eyes, I see my own reflection- my green eyes, as bright as emeralds- for the first time.

It’s her.

She’s the one. 

“You really think so?” She asked, with a tear just barely forming. Her smile falters slightly, twitching into a frown, as she’s close to crying. I stand up, walk over to her side, before kneeling down and embracing her in a hug, wiping away her tears.

“I know so.”

Once she heard my words, she wrapped her arms tightly around me, letting out her tears. With one arm around her and the other running it through her hair in attempt to soothe her, I rest my cheek on her forehead, and eventually the sound of sobs disappear, and I hear a faint “thank you”, to which I smile in return. 

Though her tears stopped, Hanamaru continues to relax in my arms, which I have no problem with. Before long, she repositioned herself, and rests her head on my chest, and for the first time, I feel a sense of tranquility, comfort. 

I feel at ease with her in my arms, and I wonder if she feels the same way. I don’t want to ruin the moment, however, so I let her remain, until I hear a soft snore coming from her. Slowly, I brought her head down to the cushion, so she could sleep, comfortably. I leave momentarily, grabbing the closest blanket, before returning. I reposition her head so that she is resting comfortably on my thigh and throw the blanket over her to keep her warm during her nap.

Whether this feeling was love or comfort I do not know. But I know that, whatever this is, I want to experience with her forever. I only hope she feels the same way I do about her.

Before long, I find myself dozing off in the warm weather.

When I wake up, I find that the sky is colored almost a caramel color, which for me means the sun is beginning to set. The blanket that was once covering Hanamaru is now covering me. I look around the room before finding a sheet of paper on the coffee table.

Dia,

My mom picked me up, and I’m going home now. Thank you for the nice words and the nice nap! Hope you take care!

-Hanamaru

Though a short letter, I still have it saved in between two of my favorite books today.

\-- 

While the girls are in the club room, thinking about the lyrics to our next song, unfortunately I’m busy doing student council work. Though it’s lamentable I have to sit out, it’s something I have to sacrifice to manage both things. 

Now, there are things I’ve never noticed before. I’ve never noticed how red the “REJECTED” stamp is- when I press it across paper over paper, I notice the enhancement of the color, just as I notice that much of the world is now vivid. 

And I have Hanamaru to thank.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I’m finally finished with what I wanted to accomplish for the day. Before going home, I decide to walk around the school, just because. By now, everyone has left, but I still don’t mind making a few rounds around the school. As I’m walking, I hear a soft voice in the distance. I get the distinct feeling that it’s Hanamaru, but I’m unsure. I shift my direction over to the direction of the voice, and before long I’m outside of the club door; to my surprise it was indeed her. 

I stand there, mesmerised as she dances around, reciting what I’m assuming to be lyrics for our next song. It’s obvious she’s in her own world; and knowing that there’s no one in the school now, she sings as vocal as she can and spins around vigorously. As she moves, passionately, I can’t help but chuckle when I see her lose her balance when she spins too much. She instantly stopped singing and looked to see who laughed, but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just me.

“Oh, Dia, zura, I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“Well, I’m just talking a walk around school before I go home. Were you singing our new song?”

“Uh, no, I wasn’t… I was just singing a song I really liked.” She looks away, timid. 

“Your voice was really nice. Maybe we should give you a solo song.”

“A-ah, no way! There’s no way I would be cut out for something like that… Besides, t-there are other people who would be better, y-yeah! Like Chika, and You, and Kanan, and…” As Hanamaru thinks about it, her face falls, and she mutters very quietly, “and everyone but me…” 

Hanamaru was a girl you could easily look over. To the general, she was just a country girl who was mediocre in everything. But I could see past that. I could see that she had determination, whether when it was pushing through the last lap or attempting to understand technology- there was a gleam in her eyes that even reached mine. In comparison to Kanan and You, for example, she was unfit and, when she first joined, her vocal range could not even reach an octave. However, I find her low yet serene voice to be her charm; she doesn’t raise it so many octaves to prove that she’s a good singer. In fact, she doesn’t boast about singing at all. On the contrary, she believes that she is not entitled or worthy to be a school idol. 

That is not the case. 

To me, she is the shy, innocent girl who reaches for what she wants in life, though she was not that before. While she sought isolation to herself in the past, it’s clear that Aqours has become such a great impact on herself that she is beginning to take her chances, determined to change. To me, Hanamaru is perfect. Even if so she cannot reach high octaves, her voice captivates me, entrances me and, if I was able to, I would listen to her voice all day. If she cracked her voice, that was okay. I would laugh and give her a hug, tell her that it was fine. 

To me, her imperfections make her perfect. 

She may have had her flaws, but that doesn’t stop her from trying the best. Her dedication, her kindness, essentially her everything- had me fallen for her. 

I took her hand and pulled her towards me, looking at her directly in the eye. 

“You can’t say that about yourself, Hanamaru. You’re a lovely girl- I really mean it. How many times do I need to tell you that you’re a beautiful person? Your flaws don’t matter to me. I’ll say it as many times as it takes to get it through your thick head that you don’t need to change for anyone.” 

Somewhere along the way Hanamaru understood that someone had appreciated her for who she was and when she realized that she broke out into a great smile; a beautiful smile. It would be one I would remember for the rest of my life. I smiled back, and patted her on her head. 

“Dia, thank you…”

\--

“Just us, huh?” 

“Yeah, I can’t believe Kanan didn’t show up…”

“It’s understandable. She has to help her family with their diving shop.”

“I just wish she was here to celebrate the finalization of our single…”

“Perhaps next time she’ll be here.” 

Today, Hanamaru and I have decided to eat out for dinner in celebration of our new single, Tokimeki Bunruigaku. 

Unfortunately, Kanan couldn’t make it. Though she cancelled most of her plans just to go out to eat with us, it turns out today was a busy day at the shop. 

We decided to eat at a sushi place. I was going to suggest a noodle shop, but Maru doesn’t like ramen, so, instead, I recommended a nearby sushi house. 

Maru sat right across from me and every time our feet accidentally touched, I instantly moved my foot back and blushed, a bit. I won’t deny that I did it a few times purposely, though. Once in awhile though, I saw Maru glancing in the other direction. 

Was she nervous, just like me? 

Our meal went better than expected. We talked casually, and I tried my best to throw a few jokes in there. I think I did well. 

After dinner, we decided to take a detour from my house and go to a nearby park. When we got there, it was only starting to become desolate. Many children were holding hands with their siblings or their parents calling to them that it was “time to go home.” Within a few minutes of our arrival, we had the whole place to ourselves. 

Though the swings gave us a nice, evening breeze, the stars glistened and flickered brightly, tonight. I motioned at the top of the playground.

“Do you want to look at the stars up there? They’re really pretty, today.” I slowed down my swing, the creaks from it eventually stopping. Maru had stopped kicking her legs to swing, already answering my question without saying it.

“I’d love to, zura!” 

I went up the playground first, Maru not following too far behind. As children, these would be the biggest obstacles, but it didn’t feel that way now. Feeling a bit daring and reckless, I scaled the plastic roof of the playground. I looked down at Hanamaru, and she stood there, unsure of what to do. I leaned down and reached an arm out to her.

“I got you.” 

She took my hand and steadily, she got on top of the rail, and I pulled her up onto the top of the roof. There we sat in silence. But it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a silence with content. Maru had breathed out a sigh full of ease, before saying her honest opinion. 

“The stars are really beautiful tonight,”

“Yeah, just like you,” I replied nonchalantly. I had realized I said that without thinking, and instantly covered my mouth and looked away.

“Wh-What did you say?” Maru asked, shyly. 

“Goddamnit, me and my big mouth…” I mutter to myself, giving myself a second before turning back at her.

I let out a big sigh. 

It’s too late to back out now. I can’t make any excuses at this rate. When she turns her head to look me directly in the eye, even amidst the dark night I can easily tell now that she is blushing profusely and knowing from the heat of cheeks, so am I. I inch over to her, reaching for her hand. Both of my hands end up holding her left one as I start to blurt out my feelings that I have for her.

“Maru, I’ll be honest. I… I’m in love with you, and I have been for a long time. For as long as I can remember, my whole life has been gray but you… you changed that for me. For the first time, I felt excited to wake up and seize the day. Things came back to me as exciting, thrilling, magnificent- and it was all because of you.

Whether or not you return these feelings is up to you, but I wanted to let you know my earnest feelings for you and that I’m truly thankful for everything that you’ve done with me.” 

I shut my eyes as I look away, hearing for her response. Though it is silent, eventually I hear her sniffing, to which I immediately look back and see her in tears. 

Through her sobs, she cracks out; “But why…? I’m just a girl… I’m nothing… People like Kanan and Mari, they’re so much more bet-”

“Listen Hanamaru, you’re like a grain of sand. Even in a grain of sand can you see the stars shining in the sky, shimmering throughout the night. ” 

I get this feeling of deja vu, and I can tell she too has experienced it, as her eyes widened, smiling amidst all of her tears. 

I take this as a sign, as my chance- before I even take the time to think about my actions, I let go of her hand, and instead wrap my arms around her, carefully at first, as if she was the china teacup in the cupboard, but then tightly, to set reality set in- that I wasn’t dreaming.

To my surprise, she had wrapped her petite arms around me, but she doesn’t dare look up at me. Though unsure, I can feel it in the heat she’s giving off, precisely where her cheeks are.  
She stuttered, but I was able to make out her sincere words. 

“I… I never thought you could ever love me back, Dia…” She said, and I felt her tears dampen my shirt. 

“Well, it happened,” I replied in a sarcastic, yet truthful remark, as I ran my fingers gently through her soft, hazel hair. 

Though my heart beat fast, it wasn’t because of my lingering desire to wonder whether she felt the same way. It was the anxious feeling of the proper timing. When do I ask her out? Do I kiss her now? I don’t know. I just know that our feelings for each other are mutual, and we no longer have to play the chase. 

But, just like how Maru reminded me, not everything has to be perfect to be beautiful. When the time comes, I’ll know. 

When she gets the courage to look up, the moon reflects her face clearly: her soft, almost pearl complexion, her warm yellow eyes sparkle brightly, and I realize I can see. I can see because someone was beautiful enough to restore all of the colors back into my life, that someone was kind enough to bring back the blood rush, that someone was stunning enough to leave me speechless at the wonderful things in life. 

“You’re beautiful,” I say, breathtakingly. 

The colors came flowing back naturally, and I didn’t realize I had become accustomed to the vibrant colors until I looked at her, the fragile, meek girl who had shaken up my heart. 

“You… You really think so?”

“I know so.

So, don’t cry anymore, because I’m here with you now.

I’ll stay with you. 

I love you.”

It's a brief moment in silence where the only sounds are Maru's sobs, that eventually end. At her final sob, she musters up enough courage to say the words I've wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Dia."


	2. Epilogue V1

It’s morning. The sunlight peeks through the curtains, illuminating the room. Unwillingly, I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is her delicate face. I can’t help but to brush my hand against her cheek, which ultimately wakes her up. 

When Maru wakes up, the immediate thing she always does is smile at me. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” I say pleasantly. 

“Good morning, Dia,” Maru replies back with a sheepish voice. 

I kiss her forehead, and she pulls herself closer to me. Instinctively, I open my arm out, and she rolls into it, snuggling close to me. 

“Did you sleep well?” I ask, and all I get is a mix between a groan and a murmur going ‘mm’. I can’t help but to laugh, and I rest my head next to hers. 

We stay in bed, comfortable simply put. After a few minutes of solitude, Maru sits up and stretches her body. 

“Hey, Dia?” She asks, looking down at me.

“What’s up?” 

“Why do you like colors so much?” 

I hesitate. Would she believe me? I reply truthfully anyway.

“For the longest time, my world was dull. Almost literally, in fact. Nothing was exciting, and things people thought were shiny I thought were tedious and depressing. Back then, I couldn’t find anything that was ‘fun’.

But then, I met you. Well, to be precise, Ruby introduced me you, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is that my life started changing ever since you walked into it.

You changed my life completely. Life became fun and wonderful again, and all of these colors came back so beautiful.”

I sat up, looking at her eye to eye. 

“Do you remember the night on the playground roof?”

“How could I forget? It was the best night of my life.”

“Well, it was that night when I realized color had come back into my life, this time vibrant. I don’t want to forget how beautiful life looks. I never realized how wonderful life had become until I looked into your eyes. 

“Your eyes captivated me every single time we met, and it’ll continue to hold my heart forever.”

There was a long silence, and Maru only smiled at me even more, wiping away the upcoming tears. She leaned on me and I held her up, as I watched more tears form and fall from her face. With every drop that fell, I wiped; and the tears left as quickly as they appeared.

“You can be so cheesy sometimes, you know that?” 

“I only tell the truth.” 

By now the sun had brightened up the room, and the colors became warmer. 

I couldn’t ask for anything better in life, to see all of the vibrant colors, to find life adventurous again.

To have Maru beside me. 

“Maru, I really love you.”

“I know you do, you tell me that every morning.” She replied with a giggle. I let out a snort, and pull her back down onto the bed. 

Just a few more minutes, just like this. 

With unshared words, Maru and I relax on our bed. I feel so much, yet talk none. I don’t need to talk; she understands me through these actions and thoughts alone. I know now that our hearts are one. 

Maru, I love you. I love you as many stars as there are in the universe.


	3. Epilogue V2

The memory of the night when my wish came true resurfaced again through my dreams. But it ended too quickly, when I felt something soft stroke my cheek. 

I opened my eyes to find that it was Dia’s hand that woke me up. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” She tells me. 

“Good morning,” I reply back, wanting to fall asleep.

But I don’t need to fall asleep to continue my dream. I’m living with Dia now. We’re sharing the same bed. We’re together now. Just the thought, knowing that she’s here by my side is enough to make me happy. I snuggle close to her, as she kisses my forehead and wraps her arm protectively around me. 

“Did you sleep well?” She asks me. I want to sleep some more, but I decide I against it. I let out a groggy, incomprehensible noise and stay put. She chuckles, and knowing that she did makes me smile. 

The sunlight that emanates through the curtains brighten up our room, making certain things brighter than others. 

Dia has always loved colors. I never thought of it as much, but usually you like a few colors. Dia loves them all. I sit up, stretching my body around. 

“Hey, Dia?”

“What’s up?”

“Why do you like colors so much?” 

I had perhaps asked the best question ever, because once I did, Dia began to ramble about how her life had changed from faded to vivid. 

“You changed my life completely. Life became fun and wonderful again, and all of these colors came back so beautiful,” She had said, and that was the one of the moments I had seen her with such a bold, passionate look in her eyes. She looked so drawn into the moment, and it was during these times I can tell she’s truly happy. Just seeing her eyes light up as she talks about how I had changed her life is enough to know she’s more than worth it for me; I truly don’t deserve someone perfect like her. 

Moved by Dia’s ecstaticness towards her feelings, I can’t help but to let out a few stray tears. It was me who had changed her life. Never would I have thought I could change someone I cared for so much. 

But she’s not the only one who changed. 

Thanks to her, I’ve been trying to be more lively and less shy. Thanks to her, she taught me how to love my imperfections, how to love myself for who I am. 

Maybe I’m not the perfect weight, or maybe I’m too short. But Dia loves every part of me anyway. She thinks that they’re perfect, that I’m perfect. And though the countless times I feel as though my weight is too much, or that I’m not good enough, Dia reminds me again and again that I don’t need to please everyone, that I need only to please myself. 

“Your eyes captivated me every single time we met, and it’ll continue to hold my heart forever.”

“You can be so cheesy sometimes, you know that?” 

“I only tell the truth.” 

And she’s right. The only thing that she’s ever told me was truth. She taught me how to become more expressive and how to love myself. All I wanted was for her to love me, but she gave me more than that. 

She gave me all that I could ever ask for. 

She pulls me back down, and I snuggle with her once again. With that smile on her face, I can tell she’s content with life- that she doesn’t wish for anything else. I don’t need anything else either. 

Thank you Dia, for returning my love and helping me to realize I’m fine the way I am. 

I couldn’t ask for anything more than to be with you.

I love you Dia, I really do. I love you more than all of the grains of sand on earth.


End file.
